nwcwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
NWC Smackdown 3/7/14
Match Card ''-The show opens with a video package of ending of Raw. After the package, the camera cuts to the audience and pans across them whilst American Idiot plays. The camera then cuts to Alex Davidson standing in the ring with a mic in his hands-'' AD: 'Welcome everyone to Friday Night Smackdown!!! ''-crowd cheers- ''I hope you all enjoyed last week, because I know I sure did. Another man who surely enjoyed it, was the newly crownd NWC Champion, The Ultimate Opportunist! Congratulations to you. Of course, having a winner, means that there has to be a ''loser. ''And last week, that loser was none other that Austin Henderson. But I'm all about second chances, so tonight's main event will be a rematch!! Well, close, to a rematch. You see, tonight's Main Event will be a 6-Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal, to decide the entrance orders of the Elimination Chamber match. First eliminated will enter first, second eliminated will enter second, third will enter third, and so on and so forth. Also tonight, we have three Raw superstars showing up, with a tag team match occuring, as well as a Hardcore Championship match!! ''-crowd cheers again-'' So without further ado... -''Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold hits, and Austin Henderson comes out to the top of the stage ''Segment 1 - I want Austin Henderson to promo about how he should be World Champion right now'' ''-Fresh Out Da Pen by Ja Rule hits, and Nexus walks out and stands facing Austin Henderson-'' ''Segment 2 - I want Nexus to promo on the fact he should've been the one in that World Title match, not Austin'' '''AD: '''Woah, woah, guys, calm down, calm down. Austin, Nexus, it appears to me that you two are having some trouble geting along, so tonight, before the 6-Man Battle Royal match, you two will face the current tag team champions!!. And before either of you complain that this is unfair to you, and that the other 4 competitors don't have to be in matches... Well I already have that taken care of. ''-The camera fades to an ad break with Nexus and Henderson looking at each other angrily-'' ''Match 1 - Singles match'' Chive w/ Camron vs. Riyan w/ Proxinator ''Segment 3 - I want Wartune to promo on his loss last week against Samir and ask for a rematch'' ''Match 2 - Tag Team match'' Austin Henderson and Nexus vs. Shamrock Steve and Apex Predator ''Match 3 - Singles match'' Wartune vs. Samir ''Segment 4 - I want TUO to promo on why he thinks it's bullshit he has to compete in two matches in one night'' ''Match 4 - Champion vs. Champion match'' Manik vs. The Ultimate Opportunist ''Segment 5 - I want a dueling promo between Riyan/Proxinator and Camron/Chive (So one person from one team does a part of a promo, then one person from the other team does a part of the promo from what the first person said, then the tag team partner of the first person goes, then the last person)'' ''Match 5 - Singles match'' Rated R Champion vs. Camron Moore ''Match 6- Hardcore Championship Falls Count Anywhere match'' Proxinator vs. Jason T © ''Main Event - 6-Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal'' The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Austin Henderson vs. Nexus vs. Rated R Champion vs. Samir vs. Wartune _____________________________________________________________________________________ Results ''-The show opens with a video package of ending of Raw. After the package, the camera cuts to the audience and pans across them whilst American Idiot plays. The camera then cuts to Alex Davidson standing in the ring with a mic in his hands-'' 'AD: '''Welcome everyone to Friday Night Smackdown!!! ''-crowd cheers- ''I hope you all enjoyed last week, because I know I sure did. Another man who surely enjoyed it, was the newly crownd NWC Champion, The Ultimate Opportunist! Congratulations to you. Of course, having a winner, means that there has to be a ''loser. ''And last week, that loser was none other that Austin Henderson. But I'm all about second chances, so tonight's main event will be a rematch!! Well, close, to a rematch. You see, tonight's Main Event will be a 6-Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal, to decide the entrance orders of the Elimination Chamber match. First eliminated will enter first, second eliminated will enter second, third will enter third, and so on and so forth. Also tonight, we have three Raw superstars showing up, with a tag team match occuring, as well as a Hardcore Championship match!! ''-crowd cheers again-'' So without further ado... -''Almost Easy by Avenged Sevenfold hits, and Austin Henderson comes out to the top of the stage ''Segment 1 - '' '''Austin Henderson: '''I look at this arena, I knew that when I came to NWC that it would bring me to new heights. Everyday...EVERYDAY I want people to see how I can overcome all odds. You see when I first started wrestling everyone thought I was the laughing stock of wrestling. They all told me "You should never wrestle." One day it all changed, I trained each day to get stronger. I went to the gym everyday, I turned on my music and you know what I thought about? I thought about coming back as a new person who would forget the past. When I think about the past, I see myself as this person who I don't know anymore. Even my buddies told me I shouldn't come back to the wrestling business. It's funny what people say now in days because I can take their words and shove it down their throats. Whether they like it or not, I am here to stay. Now I made my debut at NWC, a new wrestling company. Who would of thought that Austin Henderson would come back after a hiatus? But guess why I came back? I came back because i want one thing and that one thing is the World Championship. Why? because I'm one of the best wrestler they have ever signed, now I not saying I'm better than everyone else. I respect them with all my heart, but I am envy when it comes to this opportunity. I believe that if you have a goal you should go after it. And that is exactly what I'm doing, now if you excuse me I need to lace up my boots for my match. ''-Fresh Out Da Pen by Ja Rule hits, and Nexus walks out and stands facing Austin Henderson-'' ''Segment 2 - I want Nexus to promo on the fact he should've been the one in that World Title match, not Austin'' '''Nexus hasn't promoed ''yet'' AD: '''Woah, woah, guys, calm down, calm down. Austin, Nexus, it appears to me that you two are having some trouble geting along, so tonight, before the 6-Man Battle Royal match, you two will face the current tag team champions!!. And before either of you complain that this is unfair to you, and that the other 4 competitors don't have to be in matches... Well I already have that taken care of. ''-The camera fades to an ad break with Nexus and Henderson looking at each other angrily-'' ''Match 1 - Singles match'' Chive w/ Camron defeats Riyan w/ Proxinator via roll-up pin after Proxinator tried to help Riyan, but got knocked off the apron accidentally instead. ''Segment 3 - '' '''Wartune: '''Last week, I got a chance to be something big here in this company. I got a chance to prove my worth. And I failed. But tonight... Well tonight, I want a rematch. I want to prove that I beat him down within an inch of his life. I went above Davidson to get this match, going straight to the Board of Directors, so you know that tonight means something. And I will show you all when I beat Samir's ass to the ground. ''Match 2 - Tag Team match'' Shamrock Steve and Apex Predator defeated Austin Henderson and Nexus via pinfall after Nexus walked out on Austin Henderson leaving Henderson to a 2-on-1 assault, eventually succumbing to the Vemon Bite ''Match 3 - Singles match'' Samir defeats Wartune via disqualification after Wartune grabs a chair and starts attacking Samir and keeps going until security pull him away ''Match 4 - Champion vs. Champion match'' Manik defeats The Ultimate Opportunist via pinfall after reversing the Choas Theory with a Kill Shot ''Segment 4 -'' '''Chive: '''Well well well, it looks like this Sunday, us 4 have a match. Of course, chances are, the winners of that match will be most likely to be the top contenders for the Tag Team Championships, so how about we raise the stakes, add a little stipulation in... Like say, maybe... A LADDER MATCH!! Winner not only gets a shot at the title, but also chooses the stipulation for the title match at Wrestlemania! '''Paul: '''I think once we kick your asses, and win the NWC Tag Team Titles from Shamrock Steve and Apex Predator, We'll be giving them the next shot at the titles. And come then, you guys would have probably split up because you're nothing. Just a couple of wannabe wrestlers. You're only here because neither of you are academic enough to do anything else. We're here because we can wrestle, unlike you 2 who haven't even been trained or have any background. What did you both have? A failed career in WSE? I wasn't in WSE but my friend here Riyan was and I think you 2 were the problem and now you're here in NWC? Neither me or my partner should be facing you because neither of you are worthy enough to face us but I understand the Tag Team division is limited so we'll give you a match and shall complain no further. As for raising the stakes, I don't mind raising them, in fact...why don't we go one step further? ''-Proxinator punches Chive (leaving him with a bloody lip and nose) and then Camron attempts to clotheline Proxinator but he hits Riyan when Proxinator ducks and Proxinator leaves the ring and Camron hits Riyan with a DDT and them attempts a CamTime but Proxinator pulls Riyan out the ring and they both walk back up the ramp looking at Chive and Cam-'' ''Match 5 - Singles match'' Camron Moore defeats Rated R Champion via pinfall after reversing a Spear into the Frogsplash DDT ''Match 6- Hardcore Championship Falls Count Anywhere match'' Proxinator defeats Jason T via pinfall after Riyan interfering and helping Proxinator. ''Main Event - 6-Man Over the Top Rope Battle Royal''''' The Ultimate Opportunist vs. Austin Henderson vs. Nexus vs. Rated R Champion vs. Samir vs. Wartune All six superstars enter individually, and as soon as the bell rings, they all start brawling. After the initial brawl, Nexus and Rated-R Champion are both standing face to face in the middle of the ring. They fight for a couple of seconds before Nexus ducks a clothesline, and throws RRC over the top rope, to eliminate him. Samir goes to attack Nexus from behind to eliminate him, but Wartune eliminates Samir instead. The Ultimate Opportunist and Austin Henderson start fighting, which ends with TUO getting suplexed over the top rope and eliminated. Austin, Nexus, and Wartune all stand face to face in the ring, and Nexus and Austin start brawling. Wartune bounces off the ropes to try and eliminate both of them, but they move out the way and he eliminates himself. In the shock and disbelief of what just happened, Nexus quickly throws out Austin Henderson and wins the match. After the match Henderson comes back in the ring and offers his hand to shake, which Nexus accepts. Then, as Henderson is leaving the ring, Nexus attacks him from behind and leaves him in the middle of the ring, knocked out, as the show goes off air.